Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of material conveyers.
Description of the Background Art
Conveyers are used in a variety of different applications to handle and move different types of products and/or materials. For example, conveyers are used in the agriculture industry to move grain products (e.g., wheat, rice, etc.) and/or can be used in the other industries, such as in mineral extractions (e.g., diamonds, coal, etc.) industries, and manufacturing processes.
In the agriculture industry, for example, grain production has resulted in equipment causing conveyers to increase in size. As such, the increased size of the conveyer requires the carrying capacity of the conveyer to be configured to take into consideration the greater amounts of grain production.
The conveyer may include a belt conveyer, or also known as a belt. The configuration of the belt may be a continuous belt that can start out flat at an intake portion of the conveyer and then forms into a tubular shape to receive product (e.g., grains, minerals, etc.), and then flattens out again at the discharge end of the conveyer. The conveyer may be operated at an upward incline which may results in the product rolling back downwards against the direction of the movement of the belt. Thus, the configuration of the belt may require features to prevent the roll-back of the material being transported by the conveyer.